


苍穹23

by dahliax



Series: 【GGad】苍穹 [23]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahliax/pseuds/dahliax
Summary: 架空军事向AU，飞行员梗，基本参照二战时期的德国空军。年龄设定上，GG是ad的生父的战友，比ad年长20岁。人物OOC，OOC，OOC预警，年龄操作，不接受的请勿点击，谢谢。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore - Relationship, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Gellert Grindelwald - Relationship
Series: 【GGad】苍穹 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336087
Kudos: 7





	苍穹23

" 我们是高贵的雅利安人的后代，我们需要重建我们的家园亚特兰蒂斯。但是我们那纯粹的血统受到了腐化，受到了侵蚀！那些低贱的劣等种族是我们德意志的敌人，也是人类的敌人！德意志民族的血统圣杯必须由圣殿骑士保护！（注1）行动起来吧…… " 

春季的微风轻拂，在宽阔的高台上，风头正劲的新任首相正在慷慨激昂地演讲，尽管那副癫狂颤抖的模样看来有些可笑，可是台下的所有听众皆是一脸认真，随着首相说到激动之处，还会频频点头表示认同。

"优秀的男人必须要履行他们的责任，组建家庭，尽可能多的养育后代，将高贵的德意志血统传承下去……"首相大人的唾沫星子沾在他上唇上方的那撮黑色的小胡子上面，但是他自己毫不介意。乌压压的人群中不乏那些身着军服正装的将官们，他们一个个神色莫辨，漆黑的帽檐压地严严实实的，将那一张张肃穆的，狡黠的，不以为然的，深信不疑的，困惑不解的面容上，笼上了一层晦涩难辨的阴影。那也将成为这个时代的阴影，那一盏盏明灯将熄灭，黑暗将在这一片陆地上肆意妄为。

威斯科夫飞行员学校的校长办公室在四楼，阿不思推开办公室木门的时候，看见一位发须皆白的老者，穿着板正的管家模样的衣服，却不是自己熟悉的老管家费恩。那位老人似乎看出了阿不思的困惑，率先开口道："邓布利多少爷，您好，叫我艾瑞希（注2）就好，我是奉格林德沃主人之命而来。"他在等阿不思礼貌回应后，继续用和善的口气叙述道："我是来告诉您一件喜事，相信您听后也会开心的。盖勒特少爷他已经和格鲁克元帅的女儿玛丽小姐订婚了，婚礼将在两周后举行，主人说请您务必要参加。"阿不思的脑中嗡的一声炸裂开来，仿佛有一把带着钝口的锐利凶器刺入他的心脏里，将他生生剖成两半。有一半的理智与教养让他维持着表面的镇定，他一脸僵硬地听着善于左右逢迎的库恩校长向老管家叨叨着那些恭维祝福之语，他只觉得耳边嗡嗡作响，最后什么也听不见了。他只觉得另一半的自己正在被一双看不见的手在轻轻抚摸着，动作是那样的温柔，充满了爱意，可是每寸被抚过的地方皆是血肉模糊，血水顺着皮肤崩裂的地方滴落下来，再从地板上延伸出去。阿不思怔怔地盯着灰色的地砖太久了，以至于他忘记了自己是如何从校长办公室走出去的，又是如何走回自己的寝室的。

阿不思左肩已然愈合的伤口又开始隐隐作痛，肉体的疼痛感过于真实，反而让此刻的他感到了一丝轻松。他一遍遍地提醒自己，这是在心底预设了无数次的结果，这是必然要发生的事情，他时刻准备着这一刻的到来，只是在它猝不及防地扑向自己的时候，他依旧无法自控地，心如刀割罢了。但是他的心底有个声音需要他去求证些什么，或者毁坏些什么，然后可以毫无幻想地劝说自己心如死灰。在他意识到这些的时候，他已经站在格林德沃自宅别墅的门口了。

陈设舒适的书房里亮着橘黄色的灯光，从门缝里隐隐泻出来，阿不思一语不发地站在门口半晌，直到格林德沃发现以后出声唤他。格林德沃在阿不思进门以后，将书房门轻轻地锁上了。

格林德沃将沉默的阿不思揽进怀里，鼻尖微动，仿佛嗅到他发间的汗水味，他想低下头来吻他，阿不思却偏过头去。格林德沃并不以为然，他摩挲着阿不思的左肩，平静地问道："你的肩膀好些了吗？"阿不思有些不解地抬起脸来望着他，他看见那双熟悉的略显阴鸷眸子还是那么幽深，仿佛可以将他整个人吸食进去似的。"那把手枪是军中流出的，我已经让那几个宵小之徒付出了代价，他们将永远消失在你的面前。"格林德沃补充道，阿不思嘴唇微动，问道："你为什么不告诉我？"格林德沃唇角微微一扬道："因为没必要。我和你之间，没有任何改变，你没有必要为了一个陈设品介怀。"青年目光中流露出难以置信的眼神，他声调有些上扬："那将是你要明媒正娶的妻子，会是你一生的合法伴侣，你怎么可以将她形容为陈设品？"格林德沃面上露出略带不屑的表情来，他不紧不慢地回答道："她就是格林德沃家族用来装点门面的必需品，在我心里，一文不值。但是你和妻子是不一样的，阿不思，我们之间不会因此受到任何影响。"阿不思苦笑了起来，他轻轻地摇着头，他眼眶发红，但是声音清晰且坚定："我们结束吧，盖勒特。"

老管家库恩听到书房里传来一阵杂乱的声响，仿佛有什么东西掉在地上似的，但是他得了格林德沃的吩咐除非召唤不得靠近，所以只能站在走廊的尽头等待。格林德沃比阿不思高小半个头，他此刻正将阿不思抵在墙壁上，他脸上所有柔和的神情尽数消失了，他修长的手指正握着青年的喉部，他的语气听不出一丝起伏："阿不思，我已经说过两遍了，不会再说了。除非我死去，否则我们之间永远不会结束，你永远属于我。"格林德沃拾起书桌上一把银质的裁纸刀，用它锋利的刃口抬起阿不思的下巴，然后将它轻轻往下挪去。阿不思感受到冰凉的刀刃贴着薄薄的皮肤，其下那些涌动的血管痉挛着，血液有种呼之欲出的喷薄之感，然后他听到耳畔响起布料的撕拉破裂声，他的身上的衣服被这把锋利的刀刃划出了几道大大的口子，胸口、腿部的皮肤一瞬间就暴露在空气里。尽管书房里并不寒冷，但是阿不思浑身的毛孔收缩起来，让他觉得冷极了，几乎无法忍受，于是他痛苦地闭上了双眼。

铜铃在管家房里响起来，已是早晨时分。费恩在格林德沃的卧室门上轻轻叩了两下，里面传来格林德沃一贯冷漠优雅的声音："把早餐送进来，还有，给少爷取一套新衣来。"男人站在落地窗前缓缓地穿戴整齐，将质地精良的衬衫一丝不苟地扣好，将耀眼的金发向后梳理整齐，然后走近床边，用手指插进还在熟睡的青年的红褐色卷发中，让发丝从指缝间缓缓穿过，他此刻的举动显得温柔又专注，全然不见昨日的暴戾与无情。

"笃笃笃"，又是老管家费恩的声音："主人，玛丽小姐来了。"格林德沃从阿不思的发丝里抽回手来，脸上掠过一丝不易察觉的不快之色，他淡然道："西边的暖房玫瑰开的很美，带玛丽小姐去那里吧，我一会儿就来 。"

**Author's Note:**

> 注1:血统圣杯的句子来自于一位民粹主义者兰茨·冯·立本弗尔斯，他的理论在早期影响到了某位有名的德国元首。这段首相发言稿是我瞎写的，但是也基本符合那位狂人的理论，顺道一提，那位狂人是仇视女人、仇视犹太人加上恐同，有助大家理解本文背景。  
> 注2:这位是盖哥父亲的老管家。


End file.
